


Juvenile Java

by KaijuKatty



Series: My Prompt Archive [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, not so au, what a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKatty/pseuds/KaijuKatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes revenge is salty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvenile Java

He does not do this. 

He does not stoop to these childish levels of behaviour when he's infuriated by something as simple as a petty argument. 

He doesn't  _pour salt into his colleagues coffee while its unattended._  


He regretted the action as soon as he replaced the mug, but dumping the contents would be more suspicious than leaving it for Newton to continue slurping. 

So he left it. 

He returned to his side of the lab and continued the equations he was working on before their discussion turned into another argument. 

Newton returned from the washroom whistling an irritating off key tune, and cranked his music. Hermann turned his back on him and continued working, not feeling so guilty anymore. 

He did a good job of ignoring everything Newton related until his peripheral vision noticed him reaching for the coffee mug.

Hermann smirked slightly and turned his head to the side so as to observe better. 

He felt a small twinge of... guilt? In his stomach as the biologist lifted the mug to his lips. 

Too his astonishment, Newton didn't react at all- not even a twitch signifying he noticed anything different. 

Hermann was honestly shocked; Newt was very particular when it came to his caffeine. It had to be the right brand, right temperature, and contain the smallest dash of creme. 

If just one of these things were wrong, he would dump it down the sink and try again. It took him years to show Hermann how to properly make his coffee- finally giving in to his argument of "If you would just  _tell me,_ we wouldn't run out so quickly!"

So the fact that Geiszler didn't notice the (estimated) three table spoons of salt in his coffee, was quite shocking. 

Newton smacked his lips and returned to whatever it was he was doing. 

He sighed; frustrated, and turn back to his own work as well.

"Infuriating little man." He muttered to himself, part relieved and part frustrated his childish stunt was fruitless. 

 

"Herms what're you staring at?" His colleague was staring at him, offending mug in hand. 

Hermann shook his head. "Hm? Oh- nothing." 

"Whatever, nerd." Newton rolled his eyes and downed the last of his coffee. 

Hermann gagged slightly. 

Newton sighed, "Dude what? Do I have Kaiju gunk on my face?" 

"No, although it would be a significant improvement." He said, turning back to his equations. 

Geiszler crossed to his side of the lab, trying to irritate him. "Then what? You keep looking at me funny man, the heck is up?" 

Hermann sighed, he obviously wasn't going to get out of this easily. "I was thinking about the programming for the new jaegers, please return to your side of the lab." 

"No that's bull, tell me or I don't move." Newton crossed his arms and sat in Hermann's chair, frowning. 

He sighed again- the biologist did that to him- and looked at Newton (glared would be a better term, if he were to be honest with himself).

"Well?" Geiszler said. 

The man had this infuriating need to talk around, through, and over all his problems- and sometimes this applied to Hermann as well. This seemed to be a 'though' day. 

"I put salt in your coffee." He said, deciding to be up front about it. 

"What?" Newton stared at him, wide eyed. 

Hermann sighed, embarrassed. "In a momentary lapse of self control I poured roughly three table spoons of salt into your coffee- which you promptly drank." 

"What?" He repeated, angrier. 

"You heard me, Newton your prescription is for your  _eyes_ not your ears." Hermann turned back to his blackboards, suddenly finding he couldn't face his colleague. 

"You fucked with my coffee!? Hermann!" The biologist, sputtered at him, suddenly in his face. 

"In my defence you were rather infuriating." He said offhandedly, as if they were discussing the cafeteria lunch menu. 

As if the smaller man beside him didn't look as if he was contemplating socking Hermann in the jaw.

"You don't fuck with a dudes drink, Gottlieb." Newton growled at him. 

"Oh please, you deserved it. Besides, you didn't even notice… it was quite… astonishing." He admitted, glancing at Newton swiftly. 

The man was glaring daggers at him, he shoved a finger into Hermann's chest. "You better watch your back, Gottlieb." 

With that, he stormed back to his side of the lab and cranked his speakers to an unnecessarily high volume- and put on the tracks he knew Hermann disliked the most. 

To be honest, he wasn't expecting anything less than a threat from Newton, and he was quite surprised he didn't get punched. 

Hermann grinned to himself, his stunt may not have gone as planned, but Newt did, in fact, drink the whole mug. 

That was good enough for him.

 


End file.
